


you can see in your reflection another side of me

by SpaceShipMint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Written as short letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipMint/pseuds/SpaceShipMint
Summary: Deep inside Darth Vader lives Anakin Skywalker. These are Anakin’s goodbye’s to those he loves as Vader kills them.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	you can see in your reflection another side of me

Deep inside Darth Vader lives Anakin Skywalker. These are Anakin’s goodbye’s to those he loves as Vader kills them.

~

Padme, 

You are my first and only love. From the moment I saw you, I could see your beauty and strength and intelligence. I was drawn to you. You were and are an angel. 

When I think of the future you are always there. Without you I’m not the same person. I was so happy and excited to raise our child together. You would be an amazing mother. We would be a perfect family.

All I ever wanted was save you. I’m sorry I’ve been clouded by this darkness. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not strong enough to stop it anymore. No matter what happens, I will always love you. 

Anakin

~

Ahsoka, 

I taught you everything I know. When we first met I was reluctant to accept you, but you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Seeing you grow has made me so proud. 

I understand now why you left. The Jedi were corrupt. And I’ve become more corrupt than any of them ever were. I promised I would never let anyone hurt you. And yet, I’ve hurt you the most. 

Just know, snips, I love you dearly. Even when you are alone I will always be there with you, in the force and through my teachings.

Anakin

~

Obi-Wan,

Thank you. For everything. Everything you taught me. Everything I put you through. I know I was difficult a lot of the time, but you dealt with me patiently. All the way to the end.

You are the closest thing I ever had to a father. And as I grew older you became my brother. You are my closest friend. You are my family. 

I’m sorry for what I’ve become. I wish I could take back all the suffering I caused you. I love you Obi-Wan, and I’ll miss you.

Anakin 

~

My child, 

From the moment I learned about you, you have never left my thoughts. There is so much I want to show you. To teach you. To experience with you. 

I want to protect you from everything. From the war. From politics. From the prying eyes that threaten to take our family apart. I never once thought I would need to protect you from myself. 

I’m sorry for the life you will never have. That I wasn’t strong enough to save you from my own darkness. You are a piece of me. I love you. Part of me is lost with you.

Anakin


End file.
